edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jspyster1/Archive 4
hi hey i no alot about ed edd n eddy you wassup HEY . ITS FUSION MEGAS15. thnx for the welcome. i kinda had a couple ideas for the wiki. so.................................... where can i post these????? Gift AWA I think we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance, because the new skin is a very very bad idea. Hello Jypster1, I'm Myles, and you left me a message of joining Ed Wikia. I just have 2 questions. Will you have to pay, and is there an age thing(by that, I mean do you have to be at a certain age to join Wikia. because I'm 11 years old.) 01:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Myles Hi hi what episode can i edit with a picture Oh ok thanks man hey, it's thenighteditor here. I'm kindaf new and don't know where to put this message but I just "revised" the episode Rambling Ed the best I could. Take a look at it and please compare it from its previous state. Thankyou. That was part of operational rewrite btw. Article Comments Idea I see that you dislike us telling Anon. users to improve their grammar. Well, I think maybe it would be a good idea to add it to the "Article Comments" page. Just sayin'... Maybe you could get a stab at some Anon. users that they're to dumb to listen or something. Yeah, it's fine. You don't really have to add it or anything, and you don't have to reply to this message either. I'm gonna stop telling other people to improve their grammar, unless it really is, and even then, I'll tell them on their talk page. Question Will there be any more new episodes of Ed Edd n Eddy RE: The New Spammer/Troll Should we just ban him? Seeing at what he said, I say yes. http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.185.139.49 You can see on his contribution list why I think he should be blocked. Wikia's New Skin It appears you share my opinion (and most Wikians' opinion) that this new mandatory Wikia skin is shameful. Well, I don't know if all this is legit or not, but I've found this "Anti-Wikia Alliance" thing on the Community Central Wiki, and it appears they're adding wikis to this database to counter the new mandatory skin. Check it out, and maybe we could see about adding this wiki? - Hmm… you do bring up several good points. I mainly figured it would be a good way to keep the Monoco skin we have currently and not have to switch over, but I agree that it would take way too much time and effort, and is way too risky. Again, it was just a suggestion, but at first I didn't actually see that some of the users who contributed to the AWA were permanently banned from Wikia, so that definitely makes it way too risky to actually follow through on it. Thanks for the very insightful message. - Howdy. Hey man. No problem on the polishing and cleaning of the Marie article, I have read Operation cleanup and am well on my way to help. I believe my revision of Marie is enough to remove her from the list, though you should take a look and see yourself. Anything more I can do to help around here, being an expert Wiki-Editor and Mechanic, I'm happy to help. Users. What's happining? We, can't look the users's number. Everything is change! New Skin Petition Hey Jspy, there's a petition on the community. If you want Monaco, sign it! {C}DogDays124 23:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Here you go, Petition against the skin. Preparing We need a list of things to do to prepare! Here's what I think: #We need to change the SITENAME (it says Ed, Edd n Eddy and not EENE Wiki) #We need to change the sidebar. (I have a code here). That's all I can think of. Contact me if you think of any more! 21:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) No Subject Just to let you know, I did not put the "noticably gay" thing on the Hanky Panky Hullabaloo page, it was an unregistered contributor more likely. Plus, can you not use "dumbass" on the undo revision summary? Since it seemed you called me as one. - Delete the Butter Toast article. I will merge a few quotes from it to the Ed article. dude stop changing what i put on pages. I have 3 edits in 2 days and you've edited all of them. please stop. ~Gtaivfan98 I was getting really annoyed. I didnt think about how i said it. ~Gtaivfan98 CN Wiki As you might know, Ruin Cireela has recently adopted the CN Wiki. Unfortunately, most of the pages there are made up of spam or vandalism or whatever the case might be. As an idea I had, I would like to ask permission to "import" some of our pages (by Copy and Pasting) them onto the EEnE section of the CN Wiki. I thought I'd ask first before I carried out this action, in case you had a problem with it. I've an idea about a gift Hi, I've been watching this page for three minutes and then I have an idea. I think I'd like to make a new user gift. So, can you help me a bit? I think, that we can make a new user gift and the picture of that gift is Rolf's broth. It was seen in this episode, An Ed in the Bush. So can we do that? Greetings Hello. ;) {C}Kiva O'Kiva Ceiri 14:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Animusic Cleary the troll has not learned his lesson, make it more "permanent" this time. Animusic Cleary the troll has not learned his lesson, make it more "permanent" this time. Hey How's it going man? I noticed a lot of people have their own signatures. Could you make me one? {C}ColonelHarold523 19:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC)ColonelHarold523 Burgerlover55 Block him, pure and simple. He constantly posts uneeded images after many warnings, I don't know how this could be overlooked for so long. Just block for acouple of weeks he truly does deserves it. Sorry didn't log in. I second that. He has been flooding the Jonny and Plank page with stupid questions. I told him to stop, but he ignored me. He did it again, your mercy has proven fruitless. Block him. I heartily agree with the above messages. His stupid questions are the same one reiterated again and again. I swear, this guy doesn't even check his messages. Shadow the lifeform Can you please block Shadow the lifeform for a long time? I think he's gone completely insane with his "revenge plan on Ruin Cireela" and should erase his useless nonsense threat blogs on Ruin Cireela. - What Just Happened? {C}Hi Jspyster1, it's me Myles, I just want to ask a question: Yesterday, my IP adress was 76.173.160.179, now, when I went on Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki today, my IP adress changed to 98.151.22.121. Just want to know, what just happened? I'm using the same laptop as yesterday, how come my IP adress changed? I'm just asking in case you know. Myles :Your ISP assigned you a new IP. There, problem solved. 00:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Add a Page? Hi, I'm Almighty Zee on Da and I would like to add my character Etsuo to this wiki ^^ I would add my other but since the fictions she's in is romantic I think it's best she's left out to avoid problems. This is him http://o0-almighty-zee-0o.deviantart.com/art/Etsuo-189538743 and that's my DA (So you know I'm not a troll ^^;) I'm gonna do fictions and comics of him and what not and I just want to let people know that if they want in on it then I'd be more than happy to include their OC's in fictions and future artwork. :Put him on the fanon wiki plz. 00:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Custom Skin I found a way to do it. You helped me with my signature, so I decided I needed to give something back: 1. http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesigner - That's the link that lets you edit the wiki's background. : 1.2. Click on the "Themes" tab. :: 1.2.1 Then, you can choose a main theme out 11 different themes : 1.3. Click on the "Customize" tab. :: 1.3.1. I suggest making the small colored block black. :: 1.3.2. Then, by the graphic box, un-tick "tile background". :: 1.3.2. You can choose a file from the examples or upload your own (which I suggest). :: 1.3.3. I think this will make an excellent background. :: 1.3.4. You can now edit the section that says "Page" to make buttons, links, headers and colors any kind you wish. Obviously you've got the part about the "Wordmark", but I think this will also look nice. If you don't have time to do it, could you give me sysop rights for ONE DAY so I could do it myself? But I would prefer it if I didn't get sysop rights. I doubt my worthiness. OK. I'll get right on it. I think the current logo is fine for the job, then. (sighs) Couldn't find a good picture. I'm gonna work with clip art with no background, then maybe we could make the background a suitable color to make it work. For absolutely no reason, I have made a picture of what I would have like the wiki to have looked like: You don't have to reply to this, I just wanted to share something with the wiki, and I know you're probably busy with life and such. New Guy Hi, since I love Ed Edd n Eddy I really want to edit here so is it alright if I could?Blue Dragons 22:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Prromise I make sure that I'll edit the truth and I wn't vandalize anythingBlue Dragons 23:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Regarding 10archy I'm afraid that we have another user on our hands who chooses to ignore all messages on his talk page. He also seems to like to edit our pages with terrible grammar. Mind you, I did tell him that a few mistakes were okay anywhere on the wiki, but you should have seen the quality of work he was spewing all over our pages. I have chosen to monitor his activity for a few days, but his behavior shows no improvement. I was wondering how you, as an admin would deal with this situation, as you can see on his talk page, I haven't blown my top or anything else that I would have done in the past to drive him away from his talk page. Adminship The situation has gotten worse now, as he is fixated upon replacing our high quality images with crudely edited ones, along with ignoring my insistences not to do so. Seeing as you and Kirkland22 seem very busy nowadays, I was wondering if you could grant me administrative rights, to deal with the rising tide of spammers, trolls, just to name a few. I believe I have the right qualities for adminship, such as a good knowledge in source coding and template-making, the willpower to do something positive for the wiki (instead of only hunting for vandals), I like cleaning up around the wiki, and I have a newly-found patience to deal with users who aren't doing the right thing and giving them a nudge in the right direction (instead of a kick like I did before). I also very much enjoy doing what I do. Also, it looks like I'm just about the only user who comes onto this wiki often every day to maintain order, restore peace and help better the wiki. OK. Thank you for doing so. You haven't forgotten have you? nervously There are quite a few things that need Ed's lunch|to be deleted on the wiki and a user that needs another ban for the same reason as before. I have been dealing with him/her and a few others in a well-mannered, polite way, and they have either ignored or deleted my advice. Thank you very much! And I shall use them wisely for the benefit of the wiki and its' inhabitants. Burgerlover55 Hey Jspyster, I think there's another problem here on the wiki, it's Burgerlover55. This time it's not adding that same image, it's him posting useless comments, and also removed partial of Agent M's user page contents (which I helped undo Burgerlover's edit on Agent M's user page). I think you should remove his useless comments, such as on Plank's page, and maybe block him for a certain amount of time. - Burgerlover55 Burgerlover55 has become like many trolls before him: he has just vandalized my user page and has (quite pathetically) threatened us with a ban after I pleaded with him not to do anything that might get him banned again, (you can see the evidence on the comments section of the http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Plank#WikiaArticleComments Plank page) and removed all the warnings on his talk page to seem like our irritability at him would be for nothing. I doubt the trolls are taking us very seriously, but then again, if they did, they wouldn't really be trolls, now would they? Page Deletion Hey Jspyster, can you delete this pathetic useless page known as "Space Wars" (which was created by an unregistered contributor with the internet protocol number of: 72.82.199.134)? - Can you make my tallk signiture? It can be Tallk to the Shadow! A Problem Jspy there are a few things to address. First: There is a user who's name is unacceptible; and second, some troll is making up some retarded cruft in the comment section. Do address these accordingly please. Yes, agreeing with Dr. Angryslacks here, the problem is some unregistered contributor who has been putting in the comments section. The topic the pesterer is making is his imagination, A.K.A.: his "guilmon" world. Please remove the comments he has put to pester us on these specific pages: Mission Ed-Possible, Is There an Ed in the House?, One Size Fits Ed, and Edd. His internet protocol number is 75.4.29.131, make sure to block him for a long time Jspyster, maybe even ban him from here. - Edit Comment Hey Jspyster, can you edit the comment on "Is There an Ed in the House?"? Reason why is because some unregistered contributor commented with a swear word in there. - User Blocks 1. This actually isn't about blocking other users, but the length of their bans. Occasionally, I check a lot of Special Pages on the Wiki, and some of the users who you have blocked last till next century or are a bit too long for the things they did. And I also happened to check this page, which states: 2. "Most blocks should be for short periods, especially if IP-based." 3. I agree with this, as there was that case where the anon. user by the name of "Myles" mysteriously had his IP address changed, so hypothetically, a good, decent anon. user could be subjected to a 3-year long ban due to a mix-up. 4. I think it would be a better idea to let blocked users edit their talk pages, in case a user has changed their ways or their IP address has been changed. 5. Do you think it'd be a better idea to change some anon's bans (like the guy you blocked till 2109), and instead of having a ridiculously long time for some users, just to change them to "infinite"? 6. Or we could just shorten them, as there have been examples of trollish users who have changed for the better, and well, if they haven't, we (or I, depending on the regularity of your visits) could just block them again. 7. I (now) believe that everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves, no matter what they did. Please give me your thoughts on the matter. Well, I was taking examples using other users who had done the same, such as that guy who tried to Rick'Roll all of us: he was technically spamming, like . The first guy only added one comment of spam, and the second guy only moved 6 pages, and the first guy didn't get a warning, and the second, well, his/her talk page has been erased, and now that you can't view the history of pages very easily, I don't know about him/her. Then we have : We gave him enough warnings, and yet he's only banned 'till about next week. I think when you compare one of the cases to the other, it makes one of them look unfair. I'm not sure if you get what I'm trying to say, seeing as it's 00:24 for me right now, but I think you probably get the idea. And yes, I agree about that loser Frok Boi. I know you had a vendetta of sorts against him, but I was more or less referring to other users. Oh, all right then. That Guy's Talk Page It actually wasn't an issue that I could not tell the difference between his and my under one another, but the fact that he was impersonating me like so: My Edit: Stop spreading nonsense. It's against our rules. Sig His Edit: Stop spreading nonsense. It's against our rules. :( i'm sorry i didnt mean that!!!!!!!!!!! Sig He was making me look really stupid. I have a feeling we have encountered this Anon. before, as a registered user who had gotten on your, mine and Kirkland22's nerves... No need to worry, I will be monitoring the situation and will try to explain to him what he did wrong in 1-syllable words. BTW, you don't have to reply to this section. RE: Desolation Ed I left a VERY long review; just count it for all of those awesome action-packed chapters of yours. My username on this wiki got stolen, so my username on FF.net is "Pessimist Prime". Hey, I wanted to ask you first, but can I add Ed's age as 12. There was supposed to be an episode in Season 6 that had Ed turning 13 , but I want to make sure it's okay with you {C}Hello Jspyster1. Can I ask a favor from you? Can you please delete a comment from an A.U. on these three pages? It's these: Urban Rangers, Jimmy, and Tight End Ed. His comments were the one about Jimmy being gay. And could you also please give him a warning? Thanks! Myles Hi I was just wandering if I could become an admin for this wikiaQuiet Man 04:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Accounts I have a feeling that the user "Jimmy11" is in fact, 10archy. There are many similarities between the two, such as: *English Skills : The way he writes is very distinctive, and they also share a few idiosyncrasies, such as making up bogus words and falsifying things. *Making (unneeded) pages for Scams : He has done this on a few occasions, and I've had to clean it up. *Images : He really seems to like adding messy images. He also keeps adding "x" instead of "px" to change images' sizes. Very unique, in my opinion. If it were only one of these things, I would reconsider, but I am about 98.53% sure that they are the same. I had 10archy banned, and I was wondering if we should do the same in future, if we have to continually warn him and he refuses to listen. Your thoughts? Yes, I shall. Although I have a gut feeling about this, which can either mean 3 things: *I am right *I am wrong *Or I'm just plain hungry I am inclined to feel that it is the first, but I will see how this plays out. Sorry, can't really control myself I'm gonna try to contribute more and gather all information I know about Ed Edd N EddyQuiet Man 18:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I was right. Hey Sorry for the way I acted I will probly do better. {C}Shadow the lifeform Thanks! Thank you, I'll be sure remember that. Chaosmage1 Thank you(Again) Thanks for fixing the problems with my edits on some pages. while i know what editing I still could never figure out how to start a new line without one of those mine square points poping up! could you tell me how you did that? it would be most helpful! Much appreciated: Chaosmage1 Thank you, I am onorated. I don't know why, but wiki contributor 173.72.89.192 got rid of everything on the page for Jonny 2x4. I managed to restore it but i figured i better let someone else know. your the only admin i've got a link for so i figured i'd let you know. please let me know if it was just a missunderstanding or something. {C}Chaosmage1 New Concern: Killing Ask (User) Hey Jspyster, I think there is a problem on the wiki, someone by the name of Killing Ask. Why this looks like a problem is because this guy makes crappy edits and I had to undo most of his hideous edits. I think you should block him for a certain amount of time, proof is on his horrible contribution list. - Cillian's back Though Cillian has been blocked on your fanon wiki, it appears that he has decided to resume making edits here. Going around the world in a certain amount of days is one of his common themes. Be on the lookout for any IP addresses beginning with 98.251 and 178.167. If it keeps up, you may have to set the same kind of block here to the 92.251.128.0/17 and 178.167.128.0/17 ranges, but be aware that this prevents a large portion of that country from making edits. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : I noticed that you had to block a new IP used by Cillian. He's not going to give up or grow up, so you might as well set a block for six months or a year on the two IP ranges of 92.251.128.0/17 and 178.167.128.0/17 and save yourself the trouble. If he keeps spamming after the blocks expire, re-apply the blocks for another period. It can't be a permanent block, but at least you can give yourself a breather for a while. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Adopting A Wiki I am thinking of adopting a wiki (of which I am very fond and have been the main contributor). However, before I do this I will need to know *What the responsibilities of a bureaucrat/admin are *How to ban vandal users *How to delete pages. Could you get back to me? Thanks– . D.A.'s Email On the main page talk you said, about two years ago, that the webmistress of Earth2Edd received a personal email from Danny Antonucci confirming the movie's airdate. Is she still active or did she ever tell anyone D.A.'s email? A Problem Some anon is making nonsense edits, deal with it. While I'm here, since Agent M has become inactive recently. May I be granted Admin. access here as well? I already am doing a fine job for the fanon wiki, why can't I do the same here? This troll his name is Sealthghost im trying to edit or put something in for the triva and he keeps deleteing them i dont know why i been trying to contribute to the site but i cant if the same guy find my edits and delete them can u help me out? Am I an Admin. yet? Seeing how this wiki is more active than the fanon wiki. And that Agent is unable to perform his duties due to being grounded. I am still wondering if I am Admin material here. I dealt with the Cillian problem fairly effectively on the fanon wiki, I can handle what tries to mess with this wiki too. Vandals Detected Hey Jspyster, can you block off this user and this one too? Because they vandalized Sarah's page in which removing content and adding false misleading info. Also, the user that I linked to the words "this one" put an inappropriate image as their profile image and on their user page. Truly crappy and vile image shown that makes me want to vomit on that. So please discipline them. - Problems I am afraid that the user "10archy" has constantly made new user accounts to persistently add useless and unneeded info on the wiki and to avoid his ban. His aliases include: *Jimmy11 *Sarah+Jimmy10 *CuldeSac12 (suspected) Something has to be done. I have, on countless occasions, warned him about his behaviour and his refusal to listen, his poor editing skills, etc. Theories Ok so I'm new. So frist of all hola to everone; this place looks, sounds, and is really cool. PS:Sorry for my bad spelling I have two theory i need to say: Double D's hat 1 Before he met edd and eddy in his old school(if he had one) at gym it happened, the dodgeball event. 2 Edd was badly hurt with a nasty sacre. 3 Then he used his hat to hide it 4 Moved to paceh creek because of the embarrassment. Why, because 1 he had the hat when he met ed and eddy(So what ever happed had all-ready happed) 2 he is very scraed of the sport. Plank Chould Jonny 2x4 be useing plank as an extenntion to himslef. Namely to exprees his negitive emotions. Why, because Jonny him slef never says a rude remark, but plank "says" mean comments all the time. If you belive my ideas chould be possible, then may i edit them into there pages Spammer: 209.162.54.15 We got ourselves a spammer over here talking inappropriately onto pages with insults, like using racist language, etc. So block off this guy here. Plus: it looks like a bot because most of the comments he made seem to be nearly or literally the same. - Looks like our IP vandal has struck back with the same nonsense bullcrap with an inappropriate user name. This is the guy and block him for good. - Gah! I'm getting mad and want to block this same vandal: Mr @** Wipe Returns. Can you even give me the privilege of doing that? It's okay if it's a denial, but I want that guy gone since he's the same one as before. - IP Vandal Reply Thanks, and you too. We better be on guard for anything that would pop up unexpectedly in front of our own eyes. - User:Wikia Looks like User:Wikia got blocked in the latest round of vandalism cleanup. You might want to unblock that since it is a system account for sending out automated messages. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Protection of articles As you could tell, I protected some of the character articles from editing to anons and newbies. To which you undid such, I protected those articles because with my observation, useless info was frequently added which was then reverted. I protected the articles to save the hassle of doing so, in addition I did not protect the other articles because they were not rewritten. Long story short, I believe that once a character article is rewritten. It is protected from vandalism and other useless edits. Perhaps I should have informed you beforehand so I apologize for such. But could you tell me why you unprotected them? Houston, I have a problem How come on user talk pages and articles it just keeps randomly making huge spaces? - Zap Okay, sorry for bothering you again, but how come every time I edit an article, edit conflict shows up when I save my changes, instead of just saving the change? - Zap stay away from adventure time wiki you littal brat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if you ever come back there again i will have you banned i hate you sooooooooooooooooo much. sup dude please two meet you ed edd n eddy is one of my favorite shows but is very mysterious South Kaioshin Daniel 02:35, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Edit Mistake I apologize, I didn't know that user that edited the page (To The Eds-treme) was you. It was an accidental mistake thinking it was someone else that's not registered editing the page. - I did not make a mistake on the edit on the "X Marks the Ed" page today (3/19/2011 ). All I did is just fixed a minor mistake in which some other person made a spelling mistake in the Memorable Quotes section there. What was the point of undoing that minor mistake? - WHUSSAP? :D My name is Psychid, a.k.a. the guy who uploaded another picture proof of both of Marie's eyes being exposed, which you can see on her page. :D I just have one request: if you could let me edit the "Banned" template (to make it more user-appropriate), as well as change "Bannded" to "Banned" (typo, perhaps?), that would be great. I hope to do well on the Wiki! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Long time, no see Hey. Do you mind if you delete category "Bannded users"? I request this because: 1. It's spelled wrong. 2. There is a category called "Banned" that I created anonymously and added it to the Banned template. Hopefully, it doesn't bug ya. Thanx! DE Reply Okay, sure. I'll read and review the 12th chapter tomorrow. I'll make a little reminder for myself in case I forget. Also, I'll be posting a small one-shot fanfic soon, just FYI. And sorry for not being as active as I used to be here. - Hello! Thank you for the invite. TheShadowCrow 00:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) about that Sorry, but I know the show so well I wish to contributions by adding anything necessary to this wiki Sorry if I got a little gloaty. {C}CardsknowerCardsknower 14:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Badge Removal Jspy, are you absolutely-positively-undoubtedly sure that we can't terminate the badge system? Ever since implementing it there has been more work to undo edits than benefiting the wiki. I admit there is at least one user who rightfully earned their badges, and then there are those who have not. With there being more people cheating for zero-value achievements than those who are willing to help the. Would it be easier for all to just terminate the whole thing altogether? This debate has been on-and-off for some time, but I firmly believe that dangling worthless carrots above our users is not the way to inspire people to edit. What do you mean 'until it gets out of hand'? Remember all the garbage Killing Ask made which had to be cleaned up; and before him P.K.? And I'm most certain Cardsknower is cheating for badges. Do elaborate what you mean by 'out of hand'. You told me not to worry because you said you would handle any 'badge boosting' situations. Yet I still continue to worry, why because such situations occur still, you must elaborate why the badge system should stay. Not claim you handle the problem whenever it pops up, If you are going to convince me drop the subject for good and accept keeping the badges I need facts. ''Thank you for your cooperation. Big News!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ﻿ It's Duke2010. I have big news! I have found the deleted part in Take This Ed And Shove It! It's very funny! It's on my page if you want to see it. Then, leave a drop on talk page! ﻿ I made a gallery Hey Jspyster1 remember the Double-d picture argument? well i made a gallery {C}Chracter Artwork/Edd 13:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Acara2001 the name dont wear it out! Hi! Tyler Sims here, thank you so much for the welcome and the compliments to my edit! I really like it here, and I want to continue to provide my fellow fans with detailed facts! Thanks again! Adminship I see you're a bureaucrat at this wiki. I am currently a admin at 6teen Wiki and I just have one question. Even if I have only 325 edits (counting this edit on this page), can I be an admin over at this wiki, even though it's not likey I'll be here all the time? As you could see, I have uploaded good amounts of images to this wiki back then, made a good impact, and am profound in spelling and grammer most of the time. If not, what does it take to be a Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki admin? ZapSpit it out! 20:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Problem and Question I don't know if you have noticed or not, but a certain somebody likes to remove all the categories on pages as a wikia contributor, then log on to put them back and cheat his way toward badges. The last page this happend on was the El Mongo Stink Bomb. I thought I should let a admin know. {C}And another thing, once someone R.E.W.R.I.T.E.s a page, should we take the template and category down so it doesn't keep getting rewritten over and over again or just leave them? TheShadowCrow 21:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The Horror Even though I have yet to play it, I have to say: "No! It's not true! It's Impossible!!!1" How could it possibly be so? Duke Nukem Forever a flop!? The critics, they are biased beyond any credibility! But anyway, it's not that surprising they would think that. I understand the dated graphics and all but to say it's no fun because of said graphics and it's politically incorrect!? Tell me, was Duke ''ever ''politically correct? Oh, and don't get me started on how everyone thinks COD is perfect in every single way because it's graphics are great. '''Nonsense! '''Does that mean I have to say Oblivion is a waste of time because of it's graphics? Moving on, I honestly believe that after 14 years of development, the game came out pretty well. It's not the best game ever but still. It's kind of like those "glass is half empty/full" scenarios. Fans will get everything they ask for out of the game but everyone else will not. Now you are most likely baffled(or not) as to why I decided to vent out my refined rage upon your talkpage. Well, you seemed excited to play the game like myself. Actually you were the ''only other person besides myself on this wiki who was excited. So what do you have to say about that? no problem, I think the pages I edited do not 'to be cleaned up or rewritten so I removed the messages saying so. You can add them back if you think they require so. Naashi 07:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Incoming Trolls Hai there Jspy! Just wanted to tell you 'bout a vandal who's been really causing trouble around. Mind banning him about Oh, I say 90 years? 3 weeks sounds good to you? -- Blocked him, problem solved. - About doing things the correct way? Now that my blocking expired, I wanted to ask you something. Is there any way to add categories the right way? I having been thinking for the past two weeks about what I could do about this. I have know learned not to cheat through achievements for REAL. If you know any method where I can add categories the right way (and not through cheating) please let me know. Cardsknower 16:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower (PS I also want to know when I make a new page, does it have to be something extremely important to the series because I created the Edd's Labeler page and someone else wants to delete it because he believes it is unnecessary to this wiki since it didn't make a lot of major appearances in the series, but other stuff (like some of the scams pages as well as some pages that talk about characters' belongings) on this wiki didn't play a major part in other episodes they were shown in the series and were not deleted because of that.) Another thing about the new page thing you said to me about the labeler page just this once meaning you agreed to keep the page in but just for that. Does that mean any other new page created that talks about a new topic from now on will be removed if it isn't descriptive enough for the administrators? I also want some more info when I create a new page for this wiki (I am not trying not to cheat, I learned my lesson). Vandal Hey Jspyster1, can you warn (or block) someone by the username "Kaabiida" he's messed up Kevin's page, and also Ruin Cireela's profile. He might mess up some more though. Ruin Cireela Can you move Ruin Cireela back to User talk:Ruin Cireela? It's supposed to be a user talk page, not a main article page. 23:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Chat Now in Labs Hello, you may not know me but I am EdBoy3, a user of Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. I just wanted to tell you that Chat is now ready for use in Wikia Labs, you can activate it if you want, as it will make it more easier for the community to talk and interact to one another, anyway just wanted to tell you that, have a nice day. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3]] [Talk to Me!] 20:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for alerting us to this, as I was unaware of it before. I activated it, and we can test it out to see if we like it. If not, I can always remove it. - Broken Redirects We're done. There's nothing else left. 12:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Another badge I earned another badge while making some edits, but this caused my rank to move up past another user. I don't want to get blocked because people think I am cheating on badges again. Is there anyway for me to slow down on editing so I don't outrank any of the adminstrators who worked longer and harder on this wiki. These guys worked more harder on this wiki, so I don't want to make any edits on pages that will cause me to be blocked again or make it look like their hard work was a waste. Cardsknower 00:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Delete Can you delete the following: User:71.161.247.227 User:Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov User talk:Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov? Thanks. 18:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Do you know or not remember me? Another Vandal: Mega ed Dude, this guy, Mega ed, is being a total idiot editing these pages - inserting unrelated stuff (mostly categories that don't fit). We got to get rid of the guy ASAP! Also, do you think I can get administrative privileges for this wiki? I log on each day to look over the wiki and I won't even abuse the powers. Reply on my talk page. Thanks! - All right, thanks man! You're awesome!! - The Term for Us Fine Inhabitors of the Ed wikis Jspyster1, on the top of the talk page for the Ed wiki, Forerunner Cashman286* suggested the wikis renaming to Edcyclopedia. What I want to know is why we are not using it, is somebody already using it or did nobody follow through? If you ask me, it would be glorious to label our fine community as Edcyclopedians. /* You are inheritor of all they left behind, you are Forerunner, but this installation is 'mine '(okay technically it's the Wikia staffs and below that yours, but you get the idea kinda) Adminship Reply Thanks man! I'll be sure to use the powers wisely and fulfill the duties as an admin here! - Shadow The Lifeform here's an idea for an ed,edd,n,eddy episode,what do you think?p.s reply on my talk page. New Guy hello,im new here and need some help with earning bages,can you help me?p.s leave reply on my talk page. Vandalize Dude we need to greaf the bayblade wiki kingsackboy likes tf2 and fallout 20:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I would never do that to the ed edd n eddy wiki ok DE Reply Excellent; I'll get around to reading and reviewing probably tonight. - Sorry, I forgot about it. Just read and reviewed it now. - Revert Eh, hey Jspyster, Could you do me a favor here? >.> Can you revert my edits on The Eds are Coming? I was trying to undo someone's edit, and I kinda messed the whole page up --BlueOrca 19:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) A favor Thanks! 21:13, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Request hi i would like to know why you changed the eddy page back his hair color realy is blue so turn it back now! A little problem. Jspyster1, It's me, John the big ODST. I am having a little problem, I started calling myself the "Demon Lord." I did some incredible things that earned me the title, because I'm not even human. Someone I need to be now. It's me again, my friends need me to be strong while I'm still finding myself, I am strong enough to be a demon lord, I also want to be strong enough......to just be human. Listen!! I'm offering to be a friend, you don't want to be my enemy, and you're arguing! Truth Ok, I was a jerk to you on the Ed fanon site, All I need to say is, that I am Sorry. The Challenge Behold the Wall! The wall of points, points from badges, badges from performing X amount of edits or so. One and a half years ago, the badge system was brought to Edcyclopedia. Its purpose to invite new users to edit for the benefit of Edcyclopedia. At first it was fulfilling its purpose benifiting our community well. However as time past, not only were there those who committed fraud by making cheap edits. It was considered too cumbersome to reward those who earned it, and a new more automated badge system was implemented. Now, at the current day, evidence suggests that the benefits of the badges are outweighed by the problem they bring: Badge cheaters. These people make useless and cheap edits, upload countless images, among other deeds for their lust for the purely aesthetic points and badges. Some were malicious, others didn't care that they were harming the wiki, and some even had the nerve that they claim they have a disability that is justified with greed. Which leads me to say: Jspyster1, tear down this wall! Long story short, you know I won't drop the subject. I request you have the badge system terminated. The Edcyclopedia entered its Golden Year without the badges, it would only be best if it entered its waning days without them as well. about Angryslacks's message Jspyster, Angryslacks still claims that I am still a badge cheater, but I have learned my lesson already after you blocked me for 2 weeks. He also doesn't believe I have a disability, but I actually do have Asperger's syndrome (I am not lying about it) because if I didn't have it then I wouldn't be going around cheating for badges through my editing. I haven't done anything so far that would get me blocked from editing again. I want to help this wiki in any way that I can. Cardsknower 19:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower "He also doesn't believe I have a disability, but I actually do have Asperger's syndrome (I am not lying about it) because if I didn't have it then I wouldn't be going around cheating for badges through my editing." That makes sense, the only people who cheat for badges are those who are on the Autism spectrum. In case you are unaware Cardsknower, I actually have Autism, but do I cheat for badges? No, do I even want badges? No. Nevertheless, even if Cardsknower has reformed, it's only a matter of time before a new badge cheater shows up. I only wonder what disability they will claim they have. Lastly, if you want to prove that you want to help Cardsknower, then show us you care enough to edit for the Edcyclopedia's benefit without the badges to motivate you. Either way, it seems that you need to provide neutral ground to satisfy both parties Jspy. I Need Help I don't know how to add a link to another page on a page. Can you tell me please? Also, I don't know how to add a picture that isn't on the wiki to a gallery. I click on the "find a picture" botton, but it will not work. I'm CaptainRedbeard by the way. Forgot to add that before. Thank you for the help. I wasn't sure how to add links on the pages that needed them. (I was just copying and pasting links from other pages. It works, but it's hard to find links sometimes.) -CaptainRedbeard Help hi i need some help. The b*tch Some jerk created a talk page for "the bitch". Could you do me a favor and delete it? Thanks! Thanks This is for helping me when I first made my account: Thanks. -Captain Redbeard Reply It was the best picture I could find, and, he was already named Captain Redbeard by Lego. -Captain Redbeard Rambling of a Misguided User In Mepron 4: Corruption. Should there be a part where edd was Mind controlled and chokes Mepron? PLEASE BLOCK HIM Oh God, please block AspenX12. PLEASE, his images and theories really make me sick... - Myles hey tell anybody and everybody that ed edd n eddy coming back but to nick go to this website for information tvrage.com and type in currently running shows on nickoledeon and ed edd n eddy will be under 2011 and starts sept 14 2011 no joke 01:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Jawbreaker12 from jawbreaker12 Template Move May I move my signature template to ? Thanks!